A Night To Regret
by number1bandgeek
Summary: Martin and Sam have a change in their relationship after a night to regret! Ms pairing all the way! My first fanfic so pleaz R&R!
1. Only the Beginning

**A Night To Regret**

**Background:** Martin had moved in the beginning of November in to Sam's old apartment. They were now officially a couple; an "item" and now they were going to get married. Martin proposed to Sam in a romantic Thanksgiving dinner. The engagement is a secret, only Danny knows. It is a week before Christmas.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters  but I do own the plot!  Muahahahahah! 

**Authors Note: My first fanfic YEAH! I love M/S so please read and review cuz I need major help! And also see if I should continue the story!**

Sam and Martin drove home to _their_ home in silence. Sam massaged Martin's hand; she knew he was obviously upset by the day's case. Tears rolled down his cheeks as she parked the car. He got out and Sam embraced him in a full hug. She slowly kissed the tears that rolled down his face. She hated seeing him this vulnerable, and he hated being that vulnerable. She slowly opened the apartment door. Martin immediately went into the kitchen, "You want anything, Sam?"

"Tea will be fine, thanks," she sat down turning on the fireplace. Martin came back in, his eyes filled with sadness and tears, his hands filled with two beers and a big mug of tea for Sam.

The case that day had been about the disappearance of two girls from a school bus stop, the same bus stop that his nieces use. Martin had found both girls dead in a dumpster, the eldest beaten and raped, and the younger strangled.

"They were so young…" Martin started sobbing as he lay down on the couch, his head on Sam's lap. Sam gazed into his eyes full of sadness and remorse.

"Shhh… I know, I know." She held him tight just as he had done for her many a night. Martin began calming down and enveloped her in a soft, but passionate kiss. Sam could taste the beer on his breath. She looked down and saw the two empty beer bottles. Martin looked up and saw Sam's beautiful engagement ring hanging around the necklace on her neck.

"You know what I think Sam?" Martin slurred his speech looking up at Sam. "Hmm…what do you think?" Sam answered playfully looking at his drunken state.

"I think we should get married." He said lazily while looking into her eyes.

She just laughed it off "We already are!" She took her engagement ring off her necklace, and slid it on her finger and clasped hands with Martin.

"No!" Martin shouted, shocking Sam. "No! Why can't we get married during Christmas! Why won't you tell anybody about out engagement? Are you ashamed of me? That must be it; I'm just the rebound back from Jack. I understand! You're too ashamed of me!"

Sam stared shocked into Martin's cold betrayed eyes. She stood up, running to her room crying. Martin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Martin sobbed trying to make it up to Sam. But Sam just stared into his loving remorseful eyes, and he stared back between his tears and saw the stone cold look in her eyes, as she relived her memories of abuse from her drunken father. She got up and ran back to the room.

"Damn it!" Martin screamed punching the table, he grabbed his keys and left hearing Sam sobbing as he left the apartment. He drove to the only place he could think of at one in the morning, Danny's apartment.

"Danny! Open up its Martin!" A half asleep Danny slowly came to the door, "Wow! What's wrong?" Martin was drunk, his hair disheveled, and tears streaming down his face.

"Where's Sam? Did you guys have a fight?" Martin walked over and sat on the couch. "It's worse than that, I hurt her!" A worried look came over Danny's face; Martin knew that Danny was like a big brother to Sam.

"I was drunk, I don't know what happened, and I just remember her getting up and trying to run to her room. But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the couch. And the look in her eyes, she must have thought I was like her father! I love her Danny!" Martin was shaking uncontrollably; Danny had never seen his friend in such a vulnerable state. Danny grabbed his keys and went out the door to check on Sam.

"Sam! Open up! It's Danny!" Danny said knocking on the door to the apartment. Sam came to the door. Her face showed no expressions but her eyes showed into her soul. She was sad, betrayed, hurt, and Danny knew Martin was the cause of all of this. Danny scooped her into a great hug but Sam just shrunk away.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked trying to sound cordial.

"Sam, he really cares about you. He doesn't even remember what happened. But are you okay?" Danny glanced at her wrists; light bruises were beginning to show. "He did those didn't he?" Sam could only nod.

Danny looked deep into her eyes, "You know he didn't mean it. He loves you so much; he would never want to hurt you. He's over at my apartment sobbing because he knows what he did. Your father never cared, but Martin is at my house about ready to jump off a bridge because of what he did to you. He realizes it and regrets everything he did. Please Sam, you guys were so happy together. I have never seen you or Martin as happy as you guys have been. Please Sam you have to forgive him." Danny took a deep breath. Sam just looked at Danny. She needed to think about this for a while. "I'll get a bag together with his overnight things."

She slowly walked to their room. She grabbed Martin's suits, pajamas, and proceeded to the bathroom to get his toiletries. She opened up the cabinet and started grabbing Martin's cologne when she looked over and saw the pregnancy test (still in it's original packaging) she had bought earlier that day. She hadn't wanted to talk to Martin about her situation until that night. 'Now I might never have the chance,' she thought. She walked out with her eyes tearing. She saw Danny looking at the picture that sat in front of the couch. It was their best picture together; Martin had his arms protectively wrapped around her and she stood smiling up at him, it had been taken during the 4th of July at Martin's Uncle's house. "Here you go," she said handing the bag to Danny, "it has all of his stuff that he will need for work tomorrow." She smiled meekly at Danny. "He loves you, you know." Danny said walking at the door. Sam turned and looked at the clock that said 2:27 am. She walked over to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Martin woke up and looked around. Suddenly his hangover and last night's events hit him. He groaned, not only for his headache, but for what he had did Sam. "Good Morning Pal!" Danny sung from the kitchen. 'He must be a morning person' cursed Martin. "Come on, you have half a hour before work." Martin just groaned and grabbed his bag off the floor. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. 'Sam doesn't deserve me, look at me, I'm a drunken slob.' He took a shower and changed into his clothes, everything reminding him of Sam. He sorrowfully dragged himself into the kitchen. Danny saw the misery in Martin, "Ready for work?" Martin groaned, he didn't want to have to face Samantha.

Meanwhile, Sam knocked her alarm clock off the table. She turned over hoping to be greeted by Martin's warm hug and morning kiss, but she just stared at the empty space next to her. 'How can I face Martin today? I know he's sorry and he loves me, but what about me and possibly a baby.' She just groaned and dragged herself to get ready for work.

Sam dragged herself into work. She didn't feel well, her stomach was upset, and she had had barely any sleep the night before. 'How did I let my self get this way over a guy? Actually I know why. Because I love him.' She just shook her head and put her things down at her desk. She glanced at the picture of her and Martin that she had taped up on her computer screen. Suddenly she felt somebody behind her. "Good Morning Samantha," said Vivian, "ready for a day of paperwork?" Sam just groaned and mumbled back a reply. She didn't feel very social today. Vivian looked at Martin who looked absolutely awful. 'Something has happened between them' Vivian always had a sixth sense about people's emotions, especially when it came to Martin. They all had to file the paperwork from the case the night before.

" Hey Viv!" Samantha called from her desk, "Do you have the credit card files from the case?" Vivian walked over and handed her a stack of papers, "I believe Martin has the other half." Vivian watched her wince at his name and then quickly pull down the sleeve of her jacket.

" Do you want to go for lunch later, Viv?" Samantha asked with a hint of plea in her voice. Right now, Vivian is the only person she could bare to talk to. "Of course sweetie." Vivian reassuringly patted Samantha's arm. She could feel her immediately tense up under the touch. Sam immediately returned to her work. On the computer screen was the picture of them with Martin's cousins. 'I was so happy. Martin would be such a great father' Her eyes began to tear as she ran off to the bathroom. She heard someone coming after her. She turned around and saw…

PLEASE! Read and review! My first fanfic! YAY! Also reader's poll: Whom does she see? Martin, Danny, Vivian, jack, or some random robber dude?


	2. The Day Just Gets Worse

**Chapter 2: The Day Just Gets Worse**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot...so that sucks…**

**Author's note:**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Sorry it took so long to update…Finals are finally over and so is school. Summer break here I come…**

**Thanks to all who voted in the poll…. I love to have reader contribution and it helps shape my story…**

**To some of my unhappy reviewers: Sam is total pms-ing or is pregnant and is emotionally insecure and her shield against the public is finally crumbling. Martin is going through his own problems with Sam.**

**To my happy reviewers: Love ya'll! Please keep it up!**

**Now you're probably bored with what I had to say, but here we go again:**

**When we left off….**" Do you want to go for lunch later, Viv?" Samantha asked with a hint of plea in her voice. Right now, Vivian is the only person she could bare to talk to. "Of course sweetie." Vivian reassuringly patted Samantha's arm. She could feel her immediately tense up under the touch. Sam immediately returned to her work. On the computer screen was the picture of them with Martin's cousins. 'I was so happy. Martin would be such a great father' Her eyes began to tear as she ran off to the bathroom. She heard someone coming after her. She turned around and saw…

Jack! "Samantha, what is wrong?" Jack protectively grabbed her arm, standing a bit to close to her. "Nothing, I'm fine." She said bleakly with her mascara running down her face. 'Damn mascara' she thought to herself, taking a step back. But Jack took another step closer, "Sam, are you sure nothing is wrong? Is everything between you and Martin okay?" Sam buried her head in her chest. 'Fuck, he knows too.' "So I guess you know." Sam said, her shoulders shaking slightly. "Of course, everybody knows about you and Martin. Are you sure your okay?" He said slowly lifting her chin up so that she looked straight at him.

"Samantha!" Martin's voice boomed. Samantha quickly turned around and saw Martin staring at her Jack. Sam could see the look in his eyes. First, a look of sadness quickly followed by a look of hatred and confusion. "Why?" Martin said, his voice biting crisply through the silent air. "Martin, it's not like that." Samantha called out to him, but he had already walked out. "What the hell do you think you were doing Jack?"

Vivian quickly stood up and ushered the distraught Sam out of the office. "I think it is time for lunch." Sam silently nodded and they walked down the street. "So where do you want to eat?" Vivian tried her best to start a conversation. "Wherever is fine, I'm not very hungry." "So what is going on?" Sam looked at her on the verge of tears; she mumbled something under her breath. "Come on Sam, come out of your shell, you're a strong girl and my opinion of you won't change no matter what you tell me."

"I'm a freaking office slut, when I fall for guys I fall hard and then I'm always the one screwing up the relationship, I don't have any family I can go and talk to, while Martin is probably half way to his aunt's house by now," by now Samantha had regained her composure and was spitting these words out like fire, "and I think I might be pregnant," the last part was a barely audible whisper which Vivian didn't even hear.

Vivian just wrapped her up in a hug, "Want to go talk somewhere other than a restaurant?" Sam once again nodded emotionally tired from the day and her life. Vivian led Sam back to her apartment. "I don't think I've ever been in your apartment, Viv." Sam looked around at all the pictures of Viv's family and Reggie. Sam remembered the photo of them walking around downtown holding hands. Sam was laughing and staring into Martin's eyes while Martin had one of those smiles that he reserve only for Sam on his face. "Here you go Sam," said Viv as she handed her a mug of tea. "Thanks, cute pictures of you and Reggie." "Yah, he sure is growing up fast."

Sam sat down on the couch. Viv sat down next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "So, what happened between you and Martin?"

A/N- this next part every other line is Samantha and Vivian. I don't fell like typing Viv said, Sam said

"Well, we got into a fight."

"Come on Sam, don't be stubborn. I'm trying to help."

"O.K. Well, Martin took the case to heart yesterday. So when we came home, ummm... he got drunk. Then he got angry because I wouldn't tell anybody in the office about our relationship."

"What else happened?" Vivian asked. Sam kept on rubbing her arm the whole time and sometimes it paid off to be a FBI agent with good interrogation skills. "Did he touch you?"

Right then, Sam's cell phone rang. "Spade. Where is he? Okay I'll be right there." The look on Sam's face was pure terror.

"What's going on?" Viv had already grabbed her stuff and was hurrying after Sam who was already starting the ignition.

"Martin was in a wreck."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know…I don't know…he's in critical condition…" Sam already had tears rolling down her face as she pulled into NYC busy lunch traffic.

**Author's End Note:  Ooooh Drama! Sorry for the sudden turn of events. Will this lead to the reconstruction of their relationship? Or because of Sam's hatred toward hospitals, will his "accident" lead to their relationship's demise?**

**P.S. Does anyone else think that Sam and Martin will get back together on the actual show? (Reader poll)**


	3. I C You

**Chapter 3-I C YOU!**

(Get it ICU) lol…

By: number1bandgeek

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my lovely little plot!

Reviewers: to ALL My reviewers! Thank you so much!1

Ninergrl, Isabell, Mary, Vali, berta101, nath, joelle, corrent, lins, briana, trat, a, angela, and tracy- all of you are so great hopefully all of you can help me on this latest installement! Thanks for all your reviews

jtsideout389-I totally agree! I can't wait until the season premiere either, and I seriously hope they get back together!

peacejaw- an awesome person from my yahoo group who has great fics as well! thanks for ur support!

Katydid13-Thanks for the review! i've read and love all your stories!1

Nat- My one piece of criticism! lol...yes I do watch the show and tivo it all the time! This is my interpretation of the characters and I know they are slightly off but i like them like that! lol...

Author's Note: Sorry it is taking so long to update! This story is getting very difficult to write! But I must pull through! If anyone has any ideas about where the story should be going let me know! I am in serious writer's block! Also I just got back from lacrosse camp so I was away from this for a while!

Where we left off….

"What's going on?" Viv had already grabbed her stuff and was hurrying after Sam who was already starting the ignition.

"Martin was in a wreck."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know…I don't know…he's in critical condition…" Sam already had tears rolling down her face as she pulled into NYC busy lunch traffic.

Sam sat in the cold waiting room. Everything around her was buzzing around with a constant stream of people coming in and out of the doors. But Sam still felt isolated. The doctors were with Martin in surgery and nobody had told her anything. The emergency room was buzzing with people but she still felt alone in her world.

'We shouldn't have fought, Sam you screwed it up again, you loved this guy and yet you hid from the world and now you might lose him, now you could even be carrying his child and he could die any moment because you wouldn't talk," she broke into a fresh stream of tears.

Danny and Viv watched their friend and colleague silently beat herself up over Martin. Danny of course knew of the situation, but Viv remained clueless and troubled over the situation in front of them. The doctors wouldn't let Sam see Martin because you had to be direct family, but she had already called and spoken with Martin's family. His aunt and cousins were coming and his parents were going to fly up the next day. "Agent Spade?" a doctor in scrubs came walking toward their group.

Sam looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying, but a false hope twinkled in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Scott, Agent Fitzgerald's doctor, the surgery wasn't a great success, he sustained a lot of internal bleeding from the crash, and we lost him once." At this the color drained from Sam's face, "but we revived him. He is located in the ICU clean room, and due to his critical condition, nobody will be able to see him except for his direct family members until tomorrow." Sam remained colorless, but gave a slight nod. She was in shock, 'he almost died, he DID die, because of me and I was afraid to hide my relationship, I'm a selfish office slut' and with that she fainted.

By the time she woke up, she was in her own bed at her house. 'What? Where's Martin?' And suddenly she remembered what had happened yesterday. The fight, the bruise, the wreck, the hospital, and remembering she started to cry like Niagara Falls. Danny came in and scooped Sam into a big bear hug. "It's not your fault, the doctor called this morning and said he was still in critical condition and stabilizing, he should be okay!" With that, Sam started crying with relief. She changed into her track pants and a tank top and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Let's go!" Sam's day had just gotten a lot better!

Author's Note: I know! Short chapter! Really sorry!

Reader's polls:

-Should Sam be pregnant?

-Should she announce her engagement to the team yet?

-Should I continue?

This story is not turning out how I originally imagined…. hmm…constructive criticism PLEASE!


End file.
